Sj/Befunde
Findings *Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: 7 December 2016): :*'1. INTRODUCTION' ::*1.1. Diabetes Mellitus beg. (p. 1-2): pages 1, 2 – (literally) ::*1.2 Glucose-insulin endocrine metabolic regulatory system (p. 2-6): pages 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ::*1.3 The family of facilitative glucose transporters beg. (p. 6-7): pages 6, 7 – (literally) :::*1.3.1 The facilitative glucose transporters in the CNS and blood brain barrier (p. 8): page 8 – completely :::*1.3.2 The facilitative glucose transporters as pharmaceutical targets (p. 8-9): pages 8, 9 – completely :::*1.3.3 The facilitative glucose transporter GLUT1 (p. 9-11): pages 9, 10, 11 – (text) :::*1.3.4 Glucose transporter 4 (p. 11-12): page 12 :::*1.3.5 Role of insulin signalling in GLUT4 regulation (p. 12-13): pages 12, 13 :::*1.3.6 PI3K dependent pathway (p. 13-14): pages 13, 14 – completely :::*1.3.7 PI3-K independent pathway (p. 14): page 14 – completely (excl. last two sentences) :::*1.3.8 Role of SNARE proteins in GLUT4 regulation (p. 15): page 15 – completely :::*1.3.9 Role of GLUT4 dysfunctions in obesity and type 2 diabetes (p. 15-16): pages 15, 16 – completely ::*1.4 The Serum and Glucocorticoid inducible Kinase SGK1 (p. 17-20): pages 17, 18, 19, 20 – completely :*'3. MATERIALS AND METHODS' ::*3.3 Xenopus laevis oocytes beg. (p. 24-25): pages 24, 25 :::*3.3.1 In vitro RNA transcription (p. 25-26): pages 25, 26 :::*3.3.2 Preparation of Xenopus oocytes (p. 26-28): pages 26, 27 :::*3.3.3 cRNA injection (p. 28-30): pages 28, 29. Prominent sources * Two of the sources are dissertations written under the guidance of the same supervisor (''Embark'' (2004), ''Rajamanickam'' (2007)). The other sources have no apparent link to the author of the dissertation under discussion. E.g. ''Li'' (2004) is a doctoral thesis submitted to the Arizona State University. * None of the sources of documented text parallels is mentioned anywhere in the dissertation (except for the joint work ''Palmada et al'' (2006)). Prominent fragments * Fragment 008 01: an entire page has been copied more or less literally * Fragment 027 01: a copied figure. Other observations * Six extensive fragments from ''Palmada et al'' (2006), a paper with seven authors including S.J. and the doctoral advisor, can be found at :*Fragment 030 02 :*Fragment 031 01 :*Fragment 032 01 :*Fragment 041 00 :*Fragment 041 01 :*Fragment 042 01. :The source is referenced once, in the first fragment. The extent of the text reuse is not made clear. All of these fragments have been marked as "KeineWertung" and are not included in the calculations or the report. * Prof. Dr. Florian Lang was the supervisor of the thesis ''Embark'' (2004), as well as the thesis ''Rajamanickam'' (2007). For that reason he must have noticed the very substantial text parallels between the dissertation and those sources. Statistics Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the text parallel findings. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat" (copy & paste): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung" (disguised plagiarism): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. 650px (state of analysis: 7 December 2016) Kategorie:Sj Kategorie:Befunde